totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanturn
Lanturn is a Water/Electric-type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It evolves from Chinchou, starting at level 27. MrPokeguy9 Lanturn joined the cast in Season 3, Total Pokémon World Tour and was placed on Team Zapdos. Lanturn relied on his southern charm at the start of the game and made allies in Simisage and his alliance, normally voting their way and staying in majority. However in Episode 12, he decided that he wanted to make a move against Stantler due to not agreeing with his lifestyle, once Team Captain, Lanturn made his play to lose the challenge and try to get Stantler eliminated, going as far as to attack him personally and make it clear his intentions, however at elimination, even though Stantler did receive more votes, Sandslash decided that it was Lanturn who was going to be eliminated due to his homophobic attacks and actions towards Stantler, thus Lanturn was eliminated, placing 41st. Standings: TPWT: 41st Misdreavous525 Lanturn evolved from Chinchou in episode 6. Being the Leshawna of the group, Lanturn only had one true enemy: Purugly. Despite being part of the reason why Team Registeel lost the cooking challenge, Lanturn got deep into the game and won the first challenge post merge. However, she finished in last in the eating challenge at the final 12, resulting in her elimination. Lanturn qualified for TPA and eventually a relationship between her and Grumpig was formed. In the 10 person elimination twist, Grumpig sacrificed himself to keep Lanturn in. In the Edward Scizor Hands challenge, Garhcomp got to her about syaing Grumpig was a loser, which caused Lanturn to use Discharge inadvertidely, which melted the ice, cost her team the challenge, and resulte din her elimination, this time finishing 27th. Lanturn did not qualify for TPWT/TM, but she and grmupig were in charge of the Youtube Questions segment of the Aftermath. During season 3, Lanturn had a daughter, Chinpoink. Lanturn supported Vespiquen in the finally, proving that her friendship w/ her overcame Vespiquen's bad desicions late in the game that season. Lanturn qualified for TPL, and she was put on Team Miltank and made a girls alliance with Delcatty, Jynx, Kangaskhan, Froslass, and Rapidash, although at this point, Rapidash and Kangaskhan were blindsided by Machamp and Musharna respectively, who apparently was in the Girl's alliance but kicked off for her wierd behavior post Hitmonchan's elimination. Lanturn seemed to fair well in the game both physically and socially, even post Grumpig's elimination, and she holds the distinction of being the only one to know about Mismagius kissing Banette yet not being eliminated because of it.﻿ Nickinor2 Chinchou evolved into Lanturn in episode 2. Lanturn seemed to be a minor character until Glaceon debuted, who had a crush on Sealeo. The conflict became so huge that it resulted in Lanturn's elimination, although Glaceon quit soon after. Vaporterra Lanturn is the Gwen of the group, so she was not quick to make friends, but she eventually became a couple with Chimecho. Lanturn evolved from Chinchou in Episode 9 (Nerds R All of Us) after defeating Dratini in a battle, but courtesy of Spoink, Lanturn got blindsided that same episode. Lanturn qualified for TPA. In Episode 1, Lanturn finished 7th in the Shake it Up challenge (returning girls division) and was put on Team Iron Island. In Episode 2, Lanturn shot Happiny in the laser tag portion of the Suite Life challenge, and during the boat scaling challenge, Lanturn played a major part in keeping her team in the running to win despite Rapidash and Yanmega's scheming, although Team Iron Island still lost. Needless to say, Lanturn got no votes at the Gold Medal Ceremony. Wave3436 Pokemon Big Brother 2 Lanturn is a contestant on Pokemon Big Brother 2 Player History Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *Lanturn from Misdreavous525's TP series, along with her boyfriend Grumpig, have both inadvertently cost their team the challenge because of getting angry at Garchomp.﻿ 171